


Friendly Misconceptions

by ZeroInterest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, mini tw for mentions of nonexistent abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInterest/pseuds/ZeroInterest
Summary: This is just a short-ish drabble about Emil, friendship, Skype and misunderstandings





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can Robots Fall In Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079909) by [murmuresdevanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille). 



Emil opened the lid of his laptop, balancing it on top of his blanketed legs. He was sitting with his back to the headboard of his and Michele’s bed, burrowing into a large blue sweater Sara had gotten him for Christmas. He watched his screen come alive and clicked the small blue icon in his toolbar. He heard the signature bloop of Skype opening and saw that Julia was already online. He had promised Julia they would Skype today, as she complained he had “no more time for the little people” and Mickey was busy with practice anyway.

 

Julia had been his best friend since highschool and the one who supported him the most in his figure skating, other than his family of course. She was also the one who had pushed him to pursue extreme sports but that was a story for another time. As for the here and the now Emil quickly clicked the call button so as to not be reprimanded for making her wait. He heard the call connect and the next second his screen was consumed by a picture of his friend laying slouched on a couch.

 

Julia was laying in a strange position where her neck was elevated on an armrest and her chin was tucked into her collarbones so as to see the screen. Her long brown hair was tied up in quite possibly the messiest bun Emil had ever seen and the deep green eyes behind her glasses had purple bags as dark as a moonless night underneath them. She looked half-dead but the radiant smile on her face easily made up for it.

 

“Emil!” she exclaimed. “Hey, it’s been a while!”

 

“Hi Julia!” he replied with equal exuberance. “How’ve you been? Finals kicking your ass?”

 

She made a face at that. “Ugh, yes. Don’t remind me. More importantly why is your camera off? Come on I wanna see that pretty face of yours.”

 

“Oh! Right, sorry I didn’t want to startle you,” he replied, switching on his camera.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t wanna startle-” she started, looking questioningly at her screen before the video presumably loaded and she cut herself off. “Oh! Emil what happened to your face?!”

 

Emil chuckled at her near frantic tone and looked at the little box showing his side of the video. There, starkly visible on his pale face was a large red and mark that encompassed the entire area around one eye. The edges were starting to purple but you could tell it was still quite new. It wasn’t as bad as it looked, it had stopped hurting hours ago, but it would make quite an impressive bruise and would probably last for another week or more.

 

“Funny story actually,” Emil started, looking back at his best friend. “Mickey and I were in bed and I-”

 

He was cut off by a sharp gasp and a flurry of movement on the other side of the screen. Julia had sat up and was staring intently at Emil through the screen. “Emil!” she almost shouted. “Is your boyfriend abusing you?!”

 

Emil was taken aback by his friend’s conclusion and the anger in her eyes. He pulled his arms up in a motion of surrender, as though trying to calm a rampaging lion. He knew he should say something but as soon as he opened his mouth to answer he was once again interrupted.

 

“If he is I swear to god I will kill him, i don’t care how famous or handsome he is if he hurt even a single hair on your head I will personally see to that he never sets a foot on god’s green earth again!” Julia was on a full out tirade now and frankly, Emil was a little afraid of what his friend might do if this escalated.

 

“Julia!” he interjected, trying to get a word in edgewise. “He’s not abusing me, it was all my fault, honest!”

 

She stopped her rant to glare at him, eyes still full of righteous anger. “That’s what they all say Emil, I may love and trust you implicitly but some people can convince even the most level-headed that any and all abuse is deserved and not abuse at all.”

 

The sheer venom in her tone made Emil shudder. “Julia… he really isn’t abusing me,” Emil implored. “I promise that isn’t what’s going on so will you please listen to me?”

 

Julia paused at how soft and genuine he sounded, how he was almost begging her not to do anything brash. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay,” she conceded. “Okay, yeah I’ll let you speak.”

 

Emil’s face broke out into a soft smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, before steadying himself and squaring his shoulders.

 

“Okay, so.” He took a deep breath and started explaining. He explained everything from admiring Mickey’s abs in the sunlight to poking gently at his boyfriend’s midsection. He told about how quick and abrupt the recoil and impact were and how loudly Mickey had screamed. He told of Mickey, crying apologies trying to push a bag of frozen peas into his eye and how he barely talked his boyfriend out of dragging him to the hospital.

 

“And once I got him to calm down he wouldn’t stop clinging to me and trust me, Michele Crispino does _not_ cling,” Emil finished with a fond chuckle.

 

“Wow…” Julia breathed, clearly processing the story she had just been told. “You really love him, huh?”

 

Emil started, then grinned widely. “Yeah,” He replied. “Yeah, more than anything in the world.”

“Then I guess I don’t have to kill him after all.”

 

“Yeah I’d appreciate that.”

 

“However… I _do_ think he’s overdue for a shovel talk”

 

“Julia!”

  
Julia cackled as Emil tried to talk her out of threatening bodily harm upon his unsuspecting boyfriend but eventually she convinced him that it was her right as a best friend to make sure he was taken care of and was forced to bring Michele next time he went back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this short little thing and go read Can Robots Fall In Love if you haven't already!


End file.
